


Vampires

by honorableotp



Series: Klaroween 2018 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: klaroweenweekend, klaroween, klaroween 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: Klaus and Caroline October fluff. Still vampires, far into the future.





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own or claim to own the Vampire Diaries or anything related to it.

_ “I know what you are.” He cannot tell if she is terrified or thrilled. He supposes he’ll have to find out.  _

_ “Say it. Out loud.” He is met with silence.  _ **_“Say it.”_ ** _ She takes in a few shivering breaths before the word falls out of her mouth, almost as if on accident. _

_ “Vampire.” _

_ “Are you afraid?” He certainly is. She turns, and only has to look at him for a few moments to know her answer. _

_ “No.” _

Klaus lets out a disgusted noise. 

“This movie is incredibly idiotic.”  

“Shush.” Caroline shoves another handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

“Why does he  _ sparkle? _ What the hell is that?” 

“Klaus, you said I could pick our first movie of October.”

“That’s because, you know, I thought you were actually going to pick a Halloween movie.”

“It has vampires.” He leans down and nips at her neck. 

“So do we.” She giggles, pushing him away when darts his tongue out. 

“Klaus, seriously. Be quiet. They’re  _ soulmates _ .”   
“Really? I can’t tell. They’re awful actors. Almost no change in tone or facial expression.”   
“Yeah, I know. Everyone knows. Just accept it. It’s a classic story. Werewolves versus vampires. Love triangle. Family full of weirdly hot and powerful beings.” He laughs, pressing his forearm into her shoulder in order  to pull her closer and kiss the side of her head.    
_ “And so the lion fell for the lamb.” _ __  
_ “Stupid lamb.” _ _  
_ __ “Sick masochistic lion.” 

Klaus looks down at Caroline. The constant grey, blue, and green light from the television shine across her face, and her eyes follow the movie diligently. He looks towards the screen again, slowly reaching his hand down to cup her breast over her shirt. She looks up at him, a confused amused smile on her face.    
“Whatcha doing?” 

“Well this movie came out your sophomore year so I figured I might as well resolve to sophomore level fool arounds.”   
“Did you just say “fool arounds”?” He smiles, pushing her down and holding himself above her by his forearms.    
“You’ve had a linguistic effect on me, love.” She lifts her pelvis up and pulls him down against her.

“Is that the only effect I’ve had on you?” He chuckles into the nape of her neck before pressing 

his lips against it.  She lets out a little whimper before suddenly disappearing. He sits up on his knees, confused and frustrated. She comes back quickly, though, and in a familiar outfit. His eyes darken as she stands in the doorway, a red and black pom pom gripped in each hand. Klaus grins, roving his eyes up her long legs and toned muscles. She stands in front of him, behind the coffee table, and looks down, her arms hanging at her sides, before she starts to cheer, launching into a variety basic muscle memory moves and smile plastered to her face. 

“Yeah yeah!

Do we rock?   
Yeah yeah! 

Take it to the top!

Yeah yeah!

Are we gonna stop? 

No way!”

For the finale, Caroline bursts into jumping and shouting, waving her pom poms around a high kick, her red panties making a delightful appearance. His smile widens.

“That was quite the show, love.” 

“You want to play high school sweethearts, I figured I might as well play the part.” He grins, reaching his hand out. She reaches him, taking his hand lightly, and allowing him to pull her against her, his knees sinking into the couch so he’s just a tad bit shorter than her. 

“Considered my spirits raised.” Klaus says, before leaning his mouth next to her ear. “Rah rah rah!” He stage whispers into her ear, causing her to giggle. She grasps his face in her hands, the pom poms tickling his nose so that it scrunches up. He leans back and pulls her onto his lap, bringing her down to meet him as he teases her at her thighs, right where her skirt ends. She grinds against his clothed cock, feeling it harden as she lifts her hands under his shirt and digs her nails into his side. She growls low in her throat, begging to lower her hands. He stops her and places them back on his torso, letting him know that she is beginning to feel needy. He finally starts to lift it, so Caroline sits up on her knees so he may begin to pull her panties down her thighs. Suddenly, she breaks contact. He looks almost hurt by this action. 

“You know, my mom is gonna be home soon, and I have a lot of homework, and-” He cuts her off by flipping her round to be beneath him again. She laughs wildly, pressing her hands weakly against his wool covered chest. Caroline looks like she’s about to continue in character when the music on the television becomes more noticeable, and her face turns to the side to check the scene. She wriggles away from him and sits in her corner of the couch, eyes suddenly focused on the screen. He stares at her in disbelief. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“Hush.”

“You’re in a cheerleader’s uniform. I’m as hard as it was for Robert Pattinson to escape this bloody franchise.”

“Hush!”   
“Caroline, we were in the middle of roleplaying! You love roleplaying!”   
“Klaus, be quite. Vampires.”

“But  _ we’re _ vampires.” 

“But we don’t sparkle!” He rolls his eyes and throws himself backwards, waiting for the worst movie ever written to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can tell I hate the Twilight series, but I do have a long-running personal headcanon that Caroline is a big fan. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any thoughts or kudos!  
> Socials:  
> forbesaken on IG, Twitter, and Tumblr


End file.
